Play a Little Game
by irishchick93
Summary: Major smut warning. HPDM Some anal play, D/s, rimming, and fluff at the end. Please rate and review!


Play a Little Game

"Draco, should we really be doing this?"

"Potter, my dick is in your ass, this is not the time to be voicing your concerns with our ethical morality."

"Not the sex you moron. I mean the fact that we are having sex on Blaise's desk."

"What's the matter? Is wittle Potter afwaid?"

Harry snarled. Draco laughed.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"Actually, Potter, I am the one fucking you."

"Well if you want it to stay that way, then I suggest shutting your mouth and getting on with it."

Draco laughed again and put a hand on Harry's back, pushing him back down onto the desk. Harry shut his eyes and moaned against the wood. He flexed his ass around Draco's dick, causing the blonde to groan and smack Harry's ass, resulting in another groan from Harry.

"Don't do that again Potter, or I won't let you come, is that understood?"

Harry nodded his assent. He knew Draco wasn't joking around, and Harry didn't feel like spending another night with his arousal weighing down between his legs. So he went lax beneath Draco.

Draco moaned heavily. "Oh dammit Potter, you're not playing fair. You know how hot it gets me when you do that."

Harry smiled. He did know. He also knew that when he did submit, Draco would be sure to take care of him.

"Potter, I know what you're doing, but we'll deal with that later."

Draco slowly pulled out of Harry's clenching ass causing Harry's knees to buckle, but Draco caught him before he hit the ground, and hauled him up against his chest. He walked to his bed and dumped Harry unceremoniously onto his bed before turning around, shutting the curtains, casting locking and silencing charms. Turning back, he saw Harry sprawled out on his bed, and fought away the usual emotions. Instead, he walked to the chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a plug. Harry's eyes widened and Draco grinned evilly.

"On your stomach Potter, we're going to play a little game."

Harry obediently flipped to his stomach, presenting his ass to Draco. Draco kneeled on the bed behind Harry running his hands over the smooth skin. Then he put the bottle to Harry's ass, and squeezed. Harry flinched slightly at the cool liquid invading him, but Draco put a calming hand on his lower back, reminding Harry that he would never let anything bad happen to him, but also reminding him who was in charge. Draco then took the plug, lubed it up, and slowly slid it into Harry's clenching ass.

Harry hissed out a breath and pressed his face into the pillow, enjoying the slow burn.

"Alright Potter, time for our little game." He turned Harry over gently onto his back. "You are going to suck me off, and if you can keep your teeth off my cock until I come, then I'll finish you off. Sound good?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly. But the Draco smirked down at him.

"Oh, but before I forget," Draco flipped a switch and the plug in Harry's ass began to vibrate. Harry ground his teeth against the onslaught of pressure against his prostate. "And you're not allowed to come either."

Before Harry could give back a retort, Draco slid his length into Harry's mouth. He slid back until he hit the back of Harry's throat, causing the other boy to choke. Draco cupped the back of Harry's head gently, and pulled back a bit.

"Relax, you're fine, breathe through your nose, concentrate on me."

Harry relaxed his head, flicking his eyes up to Draco's. The eroticism in Harry's eyes knocked the breath out of Draco, and he groaned helplessly. Harry then began sucking down the length of his boyfriend's cock, relaxing his throat and swallowing him down. Draco flicked the switch again, and the buzzing sounds grew louder resulting in Harry's mouth to clamp down.

"No teeth Potter, don't forget the rules."

Harry groaned and screwed his eyes shut. He also resumed sucking down the long cock with more enthusiasm.

"Good job Potter, you're doing so well. Now, lay your head down on the pillow, but don't let my cock slip out, do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head yes and slowly leaned his head back, making sure to keep his lips wrapped tightly around the member until his head lay back fully. Draco shifted so his knees were straddling Harry's chest and he leaned forwards so he was resting on his elbows above Harry's head, sliding his cock all the way into Harry's throat. Harry drew Draco all the way in so he nose was pressed against Draco's abdomen. When Harry swallowed, Draco cursed.

"Shit, if that's the way you want to play," Draco once again fingered the switch and the plug vibrated so strongly that Draco could feel it down through his spine.

Harry whimpered beneath Draco and tightened his eyes, trying to focus on keeping his teeth off Draco's dick, and to keep himself from coming. Draco glanced down and smirked when he saw how close Harry was to losing it.

"Oh Potter, you're so close, aren't you? I know you are."

Harry tried to shut out Draco's voice and concentrate on getting him off, but it was horrendously difficult with the multiple stimulation going on. Suddenly, Harry's tongue hit the sweet spot on the underside of Draco's cock. He could tell because Draco stiffened on top of him. Harry worked his tongue over that spot for a few minutes until he had Draco gasping. Finally, Draco came, spraying his seed down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed reflexively until he was just suckling on Draco's wilted cock. Draco groaned and fell to the side of Harry, breathing heavily.

"Oh Potter, you are the only one who has ever been able to do that to me."

Harry could only clench his jaw against the ongoing buzzing of the plug that Draco seemed to have forgotten about. He knew it wouldn't do any good to ask Draco to turn it off. Draco would only take it as an opportunity to torture him further. However, no matter how hard Harry tried to remain silent, he couldn't stop the whimper that slipped out. Draco picked up his head and looked down at Harry. Then, remembering, he smiled wickedly down at the boy.

"Don't worry Potter, I haven't forgotten about you. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Please Draco, please, finish me."

Thankfully, Draco wasn't in the mood to continue teasing Harry too much.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Draco lightly trailed his fingers down Harry's abdomen, bypassing Harry's erect cock. Draco trailed his fingers down Harry's legs and grabbed his ankles, pulling them apart and forcing them up. Draco gently pulled the plug out of Harry's clenching ass. Harry groaned an almost sobbed with relief. Draco put the plug on the side table and lay down on his stomach.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect next, so when he felt Draco's tongue flutter against his hole, he gasped and arched away. Draco grabbed his hips and pulled him back down, tonguing Harry fiercely. Finally, when Harry was begging for release, Draco licked a path up the vein in Harry's balls, and up the thick vein on the underside of his cock. When Draco finally sucked the top of Harry's cock into his mouth, Harry let out a loud groan and emptied himself into his boyfriend's mouth. Draco swallowed everything down as Harry was caught in a seemingly endless orgasm.

When he finally came down from his high, Draco had moved up again and was smiling down at Harry. Harry reached up, threading his fingers through Draco's hair and yanking him down to cover his mouth with his own. Draco kissed Harry back with just as much enthusiasm, settling his body alongside Harry's. Harry snuggled into Draco's chest, tucking his head under Draco's chin, sighing deeply. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's frame, drawing him in closer.

"Are you planning on staying the night?"

Harry smiled at the apprehension in Draco's voice, dragging his fingers down Draco's arm.

"I'll stay until morning, but I have to get back before dawn."

Draco smiled and reached down to pull the coverlet over the both of them. Setting a tempus alarm, Draco settled down to enjoy the time, brief as it may be, with the man who affected him like nobody else. All was well.


End file.
